macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2014 Lineup
Police Vans GMC Trucks and Toro Tractors Hi-Roller Skating Clowns NYPD Motorcycle Unit Western Carolina University Marching Band Amy Kule Taney Dragons Little League Team Celebration Clowns Mobile Banner Macy's Yellow Stars Pumpkin Pickers, Autumn Leaves, and Pilgrims Tom Turkey - Sandra Lee Thomas The Tank Engine Pilgrim Man and Woman Balloon Heads Corny - Copia Clowns Parade Marshalls Goldfish On Parade - Lucy Hale Turkey Tech Football Gobblers Turkey Truck Macy's Football StarMobile Friendswood HS Wraglerettes Hockey Outfits Frozen Fall Fun - The Madden Brothers Pumpkins Funny Farm Clowns Produce Car Stilt Turkeys Snoopy and Woodstock Turkey Mascot American Fork HS Marching Band Flower Spinners Dora and Friends: Into the City - Becky G Birthday Party Clowns NYPD Mounted Unit Harold The Police Man Tuff Guy and Bull Dog Trycalloons Keystone Cops and Robbers Clowns Dog Catcher Car Sesame Street - Cast of Sesame Street and The Muppets Pre-K Clowns Greg Heffley: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Baldwinsville HS Marching Band Girl Construction Workers Girl Powered Spinning Machine - Meghan Trainor Nutty Professor Einsteins and Wacky Graduates Clowns School Bus Mini Car Stilt Pencils and Apple StarMobile New Orleans Dancing Baby Dolls 50's Barbers Marion Carole Showboat - William Blake and The Peaches, along with Miss USA Nia Sanchez Studio Art Clowns Cloe the Holiday Clown Big Red Shoe Car Ronald McDonald Circus Clowns Rocking Giraffe Clown U. Kazoo Club Planters NutMobile Macy's Baseball Ball Game Clowns with Macy Stars Baseball Outfits At The Ball Game - American Authors Holiday Clowns Banner/Half Way Point Macy's White Star and Macy's Green Star Hello Kitty Beach Outfits A World At Sea - Nick Jonas Bahama All Stars Marching Band Silly Seaside Clowns and Bathing Beauties Clowns Rocking Flamingo Beach Ball Cluster Sea Costumes Sea of Surprises - SeaWorld People Paddington Bear Sino American Friendship Band Beauty of Beijing - Sino American Asian People StarMobile Red Hot Mamas Harold The Fireman Funny Fire Brigade with Fire Truck HESS Bridge To The Future - The Vamps Hess People with Signs Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Center Grove High School Marching Band Pirate Sea Outfits with Jolly Polly Pirate Clowns and Silly Sailors Pirate Booty's Treasure Hunt/Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Sabrina Carpenter Toothless The Dragon Viking Confetti Catapult Viking Clowns People in Umbrella Mobiles Cirque Du Soleil's Dreamseeker - Cast of Cirque Du Soleli Milk Car Eruptor Paul Laurence HS Marching Band Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trikes Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too - Sprout Cast Rocking Turtle Racing Rabbit Clowns Wiggle Worm Springtime And Gnome Clowns Its All Rock N Roll/Music Is Our Life - Dan + Shay Pool Hall Clowns Spider Man Patriotic Clowns Fishers and Hikers Mount Rushmore's American Pride - NEEDTOBREATHE Harlem Globetrotters StarMobile Varsity Spirit Cheer Kiss Float/Pep Rally - KISS Adventure Time's Finn and Jake Georgia State University Marching Band Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - MKTO Malt Shop Clowns Kool Aid Man StarMobile Spirit of America Dance Team Pikachu NYPD Marching Band Big Apple - Romeo Santos Taxi's and Statue of Liberties Virginia O' Hanley Yuletide Costumes Wool Spools and Hearts Build A Bear Workshop's Celebearation Clock Tower - Cast of Annie Churchill HS Marching Band Half Baked Holiday Clowns Pillsbury Doughboy Domino Sugar Stirrin Up Sweet Sensations - Cole Swindell Stilt Candy Canes Candy Cane and Green Candy Cane Wizard of Oz Characters Smurf's Mushroom House - Before You Exit Papa Smurf Macy's Great American Marching Band Horse Drawn Carriage Sugar Plump Fairies Clowns Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycalloons Kids in Winter Apperal Winter Wonderland in Central Park - Renee Fleming Aflac Duck Building Block/Toy Block Clowns Rag Doll Clowns Pull Toy Outfits On The Roll Again - Pentatonix Elf on the Shelf Foothill HS Marching Band Puppeteers Lindt's World of Chocolate - Idina Menzel Sleepy Time Clowns SpongeBob SquarePants Santa's Toy Box Clowns Rocking Horse Madison Scouts Drum and Bugle Corps Elf Balloons: Charlie, Kit, and CJ Christmas Costumes Santa's Sleigh - Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Macy's Red Believe Stars and Specialty Units Category:Lineups